


删

by tietouzhishierhu



Category: Pingguo4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tietouzhishierhu/pseuds/tietouzhishierhu
Relationships: luhai
Kudos: 2





	删

全文删除都删掉了删掉了哈哈哈


End file.
